Astrology is the study of the sun, moon, planets, and stars in an attempt to foretell future events on earth. This study is based on the belief that the heavenly bodies control the affairs of men, and that the movements and positions of those bodies can be used to predict the future.
The basic belief of astrology is that masses of matter millions of miles or kilometers away determine the destinies of human beings.
Among the many terms of astrologers, zodiac and house are the most common. The zodiac is that portion of the sky through which the sun, moon and planets move from east to west. For astrological purposes the zodiac is divided into 12 portions called houses, or the houses of heaven. Each house is named for a constellation, called a sign of the zodiac. An astrologer casts a horoscope depicting the character of a person and prophesying the events of his life by preparing a diagram representing the heavens at the time of his birth.
The diagram shows the positions of the heavenly bodies within the houses with relation to one another and with relation to the horizon. The houses can also be divided into various kinds, and control over various phases of human lives assigned to each of the principal heavenly bodies.
The astrology chart apparatus of this invention takes basic principles of astrology and condenses them into proper location so that comparison of various houses of heaven can be readily available plus characteristics of the individual houses.